insurgere
by Nebelsue
Summary: Poufsouffle est la maison des laissés-pour-compte, des perdants, des oubliés. Bien, pense Tom Riddle, il est temps de changer ceci. TRADUCTION de Silver Pard.


Harry Potter=JKR ,l'original =Silver Pard(lien vers la V.O sur mon profil.) Ici j'ai choisi de garder la V.O pour Tom Marvolo Riddle (en VF Jedusor).

Bonne lecture!

...

Code de conduite d'un Poufsouffle

Les individus allant à l'encontre des intérêts de la maison ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Un membre de Poufsouffle n'est jamais seul,jamais sans protection.

Si vous êtes digne de respect vous l'aurez- mais d'abord vous devez faire vos preuves.

Si vous dépassez les bornes, la maison retirera son soutien et elle vous achèvera.

Si vous distinguez un Poufsouffle parmi le reste de la horde et que vous lui fassiez tenir la bannière de la maison, il dirigera.

...

Tom passe sa Répartition, l'esprit ouvert, et se mord la lèvre alors qu'il s'asseoit sous le Choixpeau.

 _Je reconnais ce sang_ lui dit le Choixpeau _mais le sang ne fait pas tout._

 _Bien_ dit Tom. Il refuse d'être inférieur à cause de sa condition d'orphelin, d'être un moins-que-rien juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter à son arrière-arrière-arrière... grand-parent. Après tout il ne peut même pas mettre un nom sur sa mère . De toute façon il est au-dessus de tout cela. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir si ses parents étaient sorciers ou pas pour tous les surpasser. Quand les autres enfants , dans le train, parlaient de leur magie accidentelle,Tom s'était demandé pourquoi ils se satisfaisaient d'une magie "accidentelle" pourquoi ils ne semblaient pas vouloir aller plus loin, pourquoi au lieu de la maîtriser, ils préféraient attendre leurs baguettes qu'ils savaient venir.

 _Une soif de connaissance,hmm_ dit le Choixpeau et Tom le _sent_ scruter son esprit comme s'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être ici. Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi agressé dans sa vie,assis sur un vieux tabouret avec un couvre-chef magique cherchant qui il était et les circonstances qui l'ont conduit à être ceci. Il ne pouvait pas _supporter_ cette chose ,cet _autre_ se glissant furtivement dans sa tête ,dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Pire encore, il n'en avait absolument _rien à faire_ d'être assis sur la tête de Tom, en train de lire ses pensées.

 _Une envie de faire ses preuves ,je vois, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement? Utiliseras-tu ta ruse ? Gagneras-tu la gloire grâce à tes actions courageuses ou grâce à tes travaux révolutionnaires sur la magie? Désires-tu gagner à n'importe quel prix ou ta victoire te suffira-t-elle amplement?_

 _Je changerai les choses._ pense Tom. Il pense au désir qu'il avait ressenti quand il écoutait les conversation autour de lui sur les mérites de telle ou telle autre maison - celle-ci ne possède que des Sangs-Pur,celle-là a de bonnes relations -l'envie de leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort .

 _Évidemment que tu changeras les choses_ le morigéne le Choixpeau ignorant sa pensée . _Peu_ _importe la nature et l'ampleur du changement , chaque personne s'étant un jour assise sous moi,a changé le monde d'une certaine manière rien que par le simple fait d'exister._

Cette présomption de sa part- même si le Choixpeau sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de Tom l'irrite. _Je pensais aller au -delà de cela._ expliqua-t-il.

 _Aaah ,je vois_ répond le Choixpeau d'un ton amusé avec une légère pointe de complaisance . Tom sent la colère monter en flèche en lui, féroce et véloce,comme quand Dennis Bishop l'avait poussé une première fois dans la boue parce qu'il était _étrangemauvaisanormal_ .Eh bien il avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux ne plus jamais s'amuser aux dépends de Tom. _Donc Tom Elvis Jedusor où vais-je te mettre?_ _  
_

Tom réfléchit et se rappela l'effronterie des étudiants en rouge et or qui l'avait fait se rappeler des autres enfants de l'orphelinat avec leurs mots blessants et leurs pierres encore plus blessantes. Il n'aimait pas ni l'idée d'être dominé par ses émotions ,par son apparence publique et par les paroles des autres,ni l'idée de gâcher sept ans parmi ces personnes qui se laissaient faire de la sorte.

 _Serpentard,donc?La maison qui reconnaîtra le sang dans tes paroles et l'ambition dans tes yeux?_

Il aimait le serpent sur leur blason et cette allusion au sang, de connaître d'où il venait, de savoir d'où la magie qu'il avait lui venait, il était assoiffé de savoir- Mais Tom repense aux regards évaluatifs de ces étudiants en vert et argent, à leurs jeux de pouvoir que pendant ce long voyage en train il les avait vus jouer et à ce carcan de traditions pluricentenaires et d'héritages qui ne les avait jamsinais rendu plus fort. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se contenter du _présent_ au lieu de regarder vers le _futur_ avec leurs " Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça " et leur mentalité de "Mon sang est fort donc je me contente de n'être que l'ombre de ce que j'aurai pu être." Oui il voulait la réussite ,mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter à l'idée que les autres personnes s'en faisait . Ce nouveau monde semblait avoir des standards atriophiés.

 _Ravenclaw,donc_. dit le Choixpeau avec certitude.

Tom s'interroge sur les raisons de cette certitude et fut distrait par sa tête qui le démangeait. Il peut sentir la foule de la Grande Salle s'agiter face à la longueur de sa Répartition mais il ne se pressera pas pour autant. Sept ans de sa vie sont dignes de consodération.

Bien qu'il voulait tout connaître de ce monde ou il n'était pas _étrangemauvaisanormal_ mais _magiquelégitimeaccepté ,_ les Serdaigles lui semblaient être trop intéressés par leurs livres et problèmes abstraits ,et pas assez par l'application avec des moyens sociaux et politiques pour concrétiser leurs progrès malgré le bourbier des traditions sorcières. Ils semblaient se complaire d'être leurs propres chefs, seuls drapés dans leurs vertus. Tom ne voulait pas être juste un parmi tant d'autres ; quel en était l'intérêt?

 _Es-tu sûr de toi_? lui demande le Chapeau , insultant ses doutes.

Tom pousse encore vers l'avant de son esprit les conversations ayant flotté autour de lui , leurs durées, leurs spécificités, les mérites de telle ou telle maison, toujours il entendait des _Serdaigle n'est pas si mal mais je préférerai Gryffondor/Serpentard:_ Poufsouffle la cible de toutes les moqueries. Lui il voulait leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient faux. Mais derrière son souhait égoïste se cachait une vieille envie presque oubliee , un désir d'avoir de la valeur , d'avoir un endroit à lui , d'être parmi des personnes qui ne ricaneraient pas à son approche.

 _N'aviez-vous pas dit que chaque maison était digne ?_ fit Tom doucereux comme le serpent vert herbe qui l'avait mordu une fois au poignet parce qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était sauvage et qu'elle n'était une espèce de jouet dont il pouvait en disposer librement juste parce qu'il parlait sa langue.

 _Très bien ._ dit le Choixpeau et Tom sent qu'il était fier de lui - personne n'avait jamais été fier de lui avant , rien que pour ça il pardonnerait même le Choixpeau pour son invasion intrusive - et il annonce haut et fort "POUFSOUFFLE!"

•

Durant ses premières semaines à Poudlard,Tom se réveille systématiquement au milieu de la nuit, effrayé. Des ténèbres , de l'idée qu' il était en train de rêver et qu'en réalité il était à l'asile comme on le lui avait toujours prédit.

Tom le fou. Tom le monstre. Tom qui errait comme un fantôme affamé, détaché du monde, sans moyens d'être visible pour les autres à part avec la douleur et la peur.

Il n'y a pas de trophées à posséder et pour lui rappeler qu'il est plus puissant que ceux qui le haïssent,pas de ténèbres familières,pas d'orphelinat et aucune de ces choses qui pendant la journée le réjouissent, dans le noir il est effrayé par l'inconnu comme n'importe quel autre humain.

La différence qui le rassure jusqu'à l'aube est celle-ci;il n'est pas seul. Aucun orphelin n'aurait accepté volontairement de partager une chambre avec Tom , et il ne pensait pas qu'à l'asile cela aurait changé. Dans Poudlard ,chez la maison des loyaux,il dort dans un dortoir et personne n' avait (encore) bronché ou essayé de veiller toute la nuit pour tenter de garder un oeil sur Tom et ce qu'il faisait .

Ils sont tous terriblement si confiants.

Par exemple : le premier avantage d'appartenir à Poufsouffle qu'il contaste est que Dumbledore avait arrêté de le regarder comme s' il allait faire des vagues . A la place il regarde Tom d'un air perplexe comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un de clairement prédestiné pour une maison avec un cerveau avait pu finir à Poufsouffle. Il semblait avoir oublié tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur lui à l'orphelinat, tout ce qu'il avait méprisé sans même connaître, simplement parce que Tom portait du noir et jaune dorénavant .

( Après tout chacun sait que les Poufsouffles sont loyaux,acharnés,honnêtes, volontaires. Même si l'individu derrière le badge était ici solitaire , rusé, sournois et prudent)

Tom savait -il avait prévu ce qui semblait être en train d'arriver- que Dumbledore garderait un œil sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait été imprudent à cause de l'excitation de la découverte du fait qu'il était magique au lieu d'être un garçon étrange, il s'était trop révélé. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par un rejet de la part d'un parfait inconnu, c'était juste que cet homme était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui était comme lui, magique,et il pensait- il voulait être le bienvenu, savoir finalement qu'il appartenait à quelque part. En fait il restait l'enfant que personne ne pouvait supporter.

Mais maintenant qu'il arborait un badge en guise de camouflage, Tom se voyait souvent reçevoir exactement les mêmes regards négligents et bienveillants que les autres Poufsouffles. C'était très instructif, de bien des manières.

Le second avantage d'être à Poufsouffle n'en est pas vraiment un.- Tom réalise qu'il regarde le monde avec un point de vue de Serpentard et qu'il ferait bien d'arrêter s'il veut réussir ici- mais quelque chose dont il peut en beneficier **.**

Poufsouffle ,tout simplement , joue en tant qu'équipe et pense en tant que tribu. Curieusement c'est rafraîchissant. Tom n'avait jamais eu personne de son côté . Désormais il en a ,juste parce qu'un Chapeau avait déclaré Poufsouffle.

La devise de sa nouvelle maison est _Ne laisser personne derrière_ et Tom remarque bien que même s'ils terminaient souvent la course à la dernière place - les Poufsouffles calquaient leur rythme sur le plus faible d'entre eux-ils finissaient _toujours_. Ils s'unissaient contre les étrangers ( une armée prête à agir pense Tom qui imagine cette férocité dirigée contre ceux qui l'avaient blessé/qui le blesseront) et suivraient sans hésiter s'il était prouvé que celui dirigeant était digne de respect.

Il y'a de la puissance cachée ici et Tom se rappelle d'un serpent -une femelle qu'il avait appelé Amaunet ce qui signifie _écailles-sombres-comme-l'ombre-par-une-nuit-sans-lune.-_ qui lui avait enseigné les fondements vitaux pour être un serpent : être patient,rester caché ,toujours connaître sa propre force et être sûr que vos ennemis la sous-estiment,frapper et sortir de l'ombre uniquement quand vous le devez.

Il avait mieux choisi que ces contemporains d'autres maisons ne le pensaient.

Il pourrait être _heureux, i_ ci , quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé quand le professeur de métamorphose avait fait s'entrechoquer ses affaires comme les chaînes de Marley (1) pour lui enseigner une petite leçon.

(Tom n'avait pas appris cette leçon-ci : _Tu dois respecter la morale parce que..._

Lui c'était plutôt : _C'est comme ça parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et si vous ne suivez pas ces règles ,je vous blesserai ou vous effraierai. Donc ne vous laissez pas attraper par moi._ Très bon conseil,avait-il-trouvé quand il avait arrêté de tressaillir à un certain mouvement de baguette.)

•

Tom est un Legilimens naturel,même s'il ne sait pas comment appeler cette capacité avant sa troisième année. A chaque fois que ces yeux en rencontraient d'autres,leurs pensées le touchaient. Chez certains Serpentards il ressent un mépris inimaginable envers les sangs-mêlés, les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les moldus. Chez tous les Serpentards il sent qu'ils l'évaluent - et leurs désirs de l'utiliser. Chez les Gryffondors il peut voir leur mépris dédaigneux et leur croyance qu'un badge était synonyme de faiblesse, de naïveté et d'idiotie. Chez les Serdaigles il sent la curiosité, le désir instinctif de le disséquer quand il se montrait être incroyablement brillant, de chercher l'origine de son intelligence, sa capacité à faire et être plus que ce qu'eux-mêmes pouvaient espérer.

Les pensées des Poufsouffles sont uniques en leur genre dans son expérience. Certainement il y'a de la jalousie, de l'aversion et toutes ces émotions insignifiantes qu'il méprise, mais il y'a aussi un fort sentiment de _maison_ de _clan_ et de _notre_ même quand cette personne n'aimait pas Tom personnellement .

C'est un mystère intriguant ,presque assez pour contre-balancer le besoin ancré jusque dans la moelle de Tom d'être sûr que plus personne ne pense encore à lui en tant que quelque chose à utiliser. Il n'avait jamais oublié toutes ces fois à l'orphelinat où sa capacité à influencer les sentiments de autres lui explosait en retour à la figure ce qui donnait des pensées horribles qui le faisaient vaciller, qui le rendaient haineux, qui le confortaient dans sa décision de rester seul et de ne jamais dépendre de ceux qui avaient du pouvoir sur lui.

Il est obligé de dépendre de Poufsouffle. Personne n'avait (pour l'instant) utilisé ce fait à son désavantage. L'idée qu'il pourrait s'y habituer l'énervait.

Quand Tom agissait incorrectement en tant que Poufsouffle - lorsqu'il n'assistait pas à leur premier match de Quidditch de la saison,lorsqu'il se déchaînait instinctivement quand un autre garçon se moquait de lui,lorsqu'il ne se laissait pas entraîner dans des parties de cartes pour passer le temps -il savait qu'il avait commis un faux pas. Il sentait dans leurs têtes, leur incompréhension face à lui, à sa réserve et son indifférence, sa froideur parmi cette atmosphère amicale mais derrière ces réflexions il y'avait toujours _Le Choixpeau a dit Poufsouffle donc il doit être à sa place ici._ Des concessions seraient faites parce que peu importe comment il se comportait,il restait un Poufsouffle, un membre de leur petit cercle, il était des leurs . Il avait besoin d'aide pour s'adapter, et ce n'était pas grave pour un pauvre orphelin ,probablement seul toute sa vie jusque là.

Cette espèce d'allégeance impensable est... utile.

Il s'adaptera comme il le pourra parce qu'il pense que l'effort en vaut la peine - parce qu'il pense que la force cachée de Poufsouffle était du genre de celles qui soulèvent des montagnes. La seule difficulté était de trouver _comment_ il pourrait s'adapter. Il ne pouvait pas se créer un réseau comme il le ferait en tant que Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas établir des alliances estudiantines comme un Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer naturellement tel un Gryffondor et attendre des autres qu'ils deviennent des suiveurs . Poufsouffle,sans doute,requiert plus de subtilité. Il doit d'abord faire parti d'eux avant de tenter de les diriger.

Qu'importe ,il les _dirigera_ quand même.

.

« Tom est-ce-que tu peux m'aider avec mon devoir de métamorphose?»

Tom regarde avec circonspection Elaine McKinnon puis jette un coup d'œil circulaire en direction des étudiants éparpillés derrière elle dans la Salle Commune. Leur intention est d'essayer de l'accueillir, de l'embobiner pour qu'il devienne un membre actif de la maisonnée, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait déduit même sans lire leurs pensées ,rien qu'avec pour indice leurs regards scrutateurs et désinvoltes . Il n'y a pas de réelle pression dans leur légère tentative pour le transformer (il soupçonne qu'ils ne la lui mettent pas parce qu'ils le pensent un peu trop endommagé pour qu'il suive la méthode habituelle pour créer un Poufsouffle en était de marche) mais il y'a une limite de temps.

Personne ne sait mieux que Tom qu'il y'a toujours un certain laps de temps avant qu'il ne renoncent tous à vous quelque soit l'intensité de leurs bonnes intentions.

Bien. C'était une bonne idée qu'ils aient fait le premier pas parce que Tom doit bien avouer (mais seulement à lui-même) que pour une fois il ne savait pas quoi faire,comment s'intégrer véritablement parmi ces personnes bizarres qui ne rentraient pas dans sa vision du monde ou chacun était censé le blesser et où il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'intégrer **.**

«Certainement»dit-il en lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur la chaise inoccupée à proximité,celle qui était restée vide depuis qu'il avait clamé ce coin de la pièce comme sien. « Montre-moi ce qui te pose problème.»

•

L'année de ses treize ans,Tom découvre les histoires autour d'une chambre secrète conçue par Serpentard et cachée quelque part dans Poudlard.

Il venait de passer son deuxième Noël à Poudlard et ç'avait été divertissant voire même assez amusant et il avait reçu des cadeaux qui ne signifiaient rien pour lui hormis le fait que quelqu'un avait _voulu_ les lui donner. Il soupçonnait de ne jamais pouvoir surmonter tout à fait le choc qu'il avait eu face à cette nouveauté **.**

Il avait appris son existence en lisant un de ses nouveaux livres -l'auteur l'appelle la Chambre des Secrets ,un nom fantaisiste qui le fait sourire même si son vieux lui-même, son vieux fantôme-affamé-lui-même ,tressaille et essaye encore de prendre le contrôle.

Cette découverte suffit à le garder éveillé ,alors que les heures le séparant d'une nouvelle années s'amenuisent, alors qu'il vagabonde dans les couloirs essayant de considérer cette _chambre des Secrets_ objectivement. Il n'est pas un Serpentard quand bien même il possède une langue de serpent,et il n'est pas non plus un Serdaigle désirant ardemment la connaissance au point de chasser des rumeurs sans fondements. Il est un Poufsouffle et il aura du mal à gagner la puissance de sa maison avec des désirs et pensées de Serpentard.

La pensée de l'existence d'une telle chambre le _démange,_ juste derrière sa peau. S'il avait été plus fantaisiste il aurait dit qu'elle l'appelait. Parce qu'il est un Fourchelangue,détenteur du fameux don de Serpentard, et il ne connaît rien de ses parents ,d'où ils viennent - il est même tout à fait possible que l'un d'entre eux ait été un lointain descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Si les Black et leurs semblables pouvaient remonter leurs lignées jusqu'au Moyen Âge , il ne serait sûrement pas trop difficile de trouver une famille pouvant retracer la sienne jusqu'à Salazar Serpentard.

Dans un premier temps , Tom s'était correctement évalué ,lui-même et son potentiel héritage, à la lumière des opinions souvent-en-contradiction du monde sorcier ,un écart de conduite qui n'aurait pas été possible s'il avait terminé dans la propre maison de Serpentard. Il y'a un livre avec un titre rébarbatif - Nobles par nature c'est ça?- où Tom pourrait trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il aurait quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer -famille s'il considérait ceci à la façon d'un Poufsouffle, sens s'il le considérait plutôt à la manière d'un Serpentard. S'il faisait appel à l'aide de ses condisciples de la maison du serpent ,il devrait même être capable de retrouver sa famille-

 _Poufsouffle_ se rappele-t-il. _Loyauté_ (mais envers quelle cause? Celle de Tom s'il la soutenait bien) _Honnêteté_ (qui n'est pas exactement la même chose que la sincérité,Tom le savait bien) , _Ardeur au travail_ (le seul véritable moyen pour une réussite garantie), _Effort_ (parce qu'un sorcier suffisamment déterminé peut apprendre à compenser le manque de pouvoir magique avec de la créativité et du talent et la maîtrise d'un seul sort particulièrement efficace) et _Dévouement_ (renoncer à son but est impensable).

Premièrement il doit se concentrer sur sa maison et sur sa réputation à l'intérieur de celle-ci: seulement après il pourra détourner son attention vers les horribles petits secrets qui doivent entourer l'histoire de sa genèse. Et ils doivent être horribles parce que si ils ne le sont pas comment sa mère aurait pu terminer sa vie,seule,sur le pas de la porte d'un orphelinat par une froide nuit d'hiver,avec hormis les vêtements qu'elle portait et le fils dans ses entrailles?

Deuxièmement peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas du tout connaître son histoire. Peut-être qu'il devrait se permettre de rester simplement _Tom Riddle_ plutôt que de transformer ça en _Tom Riddle,fils de_ ou _Tom Riddle ,descendant de_ ou encore _Tom Riddle,né_ - _moldu_. Laisser son propre nom le définir, c'est bien assez pour Tom pour garantir le fait qu'il est unique .

La commuanuté magique accorde trop d'importance à ces termes: _sang-pur,sang_ - _mêlé,né-moldu_ à ses yeux- cela l'ennuie qu'ils semblent penser que seul l'origine compte. Ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter de l'ascendance de Tom, ils devraient plutôt s'inquiéter de ses capacités, de son cerveau, de ses plans . Ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter de l'identité de ses parents sangs-purs ou moldus, voleurs ou rois- ils devraient s'inquiéter au sujet de _Tom_.

( De tout son nom,Tom en était venu à préferer le _Marvolo_ de son grand-père. Il provient du latin froid,formel,magique - _volo_ , _voler_ ou Je ve _ux/souhaite/désire_ \- et rien ne plaît plus à Tom que de penser qu'il provient de ce monde plutôt que le cirque ou la foire aux monstres auxquels les orphelins le rattachaient )

Il repousse les pensées de la Chambre des Secrets dans son esprit pour une autre fois et retourne à sa Salle Commune pour lire les textes politiques que certains Serdaigles altruistes lui avaient échangé contre ses notes en Histoire de la Magie.

•

La guerre fait rage dans l'Angleterre moldue et Londre est en proie aux bombardements alors qu'il retourne à l'orphelinat l'été suivant sa troisième année.

Il continue à penser que sûrement quelqu'un remarquera qu'il retourne chaque été dans une zone de guerre mais personne ne le remarque -ou si ils le font,ils s'en fichent. Les Moldus envoient leurs enfants au loin pour leur propre sécurité alors que Tom marche à travers la gare et l'inconvenance de tout ceci ,c'est comme -comme _une écaille-poussant-à l'intérieur-en-dessous-proche-vieille-peau, puisque Tom n'arrive pas à traduire ceci par_ des mots humains. C'est anormal ,mais ce nést pas une trahison puisque Tom n'a jamais donné de sa confiance _pour être trahi._

Il passe trois jours entouré par un miasme inéluctable de peur et d'insécurité, écoutant tout aussi intensément que n'importe quel autre orphelin à l'affût des gémissements des sirènes de l'armée de l'air. On lui rappelle qu'il reste humain,aussi mortel que sa mère alors qu'il se blottit dans le noir avec le reste des enfants ,à désirer que les bombes ne tombent pas sur leurs têtes , à espérer (et non pas croyant comme il l'a toujours fait avant ) que sa magie fera de ce vœu une réalité.

Au matin du quatrième jour ,plusieurs de ses camarades de classe le trouvent et insistent pour qu'il parte avec eux.

Cela lui prend une demi-minute de se rappeler de demander des sorts de protection et des Charmes pour l'orphelinat -il n'entend pas y retourner un jour et si la loyauté des Poufsouffles a son mot à dire sur ça, il ne le fera pas mais on ne devrait jamais sous-estimer Dumbledore.

Les sourires radieux des autres l'énervent pour un moment ,brièvement,jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils croient qu'il se préoccupe de la securité des Moldus avec qui il a vécu. Il n'avait pas été vocal , exactement, avec son... _aversion_ mais il leur avait silencieusement fait comprendre que sa période pré-Poudlard n'avait pas été très heureuse. Ses condisciples avaient respecté sa confiance et son opinion et avaient refusé de le questionner plus.

Le toucher des pensées de ses condisciples ,bref,imperceptible ,sentir leur sincère croyance sans faille en sa vertu,leur désir de protéger et d'assister ô si attentivement la fragile flamme fortifiée dans sa bonne volonté envers les autres - Tom souhaiterait presque se soucier des Moldus et s'ils mouraient .

Encore, il demande leur protection -parce que s'il ne peut pas arriver à ses fins, s'il ne peut pas changer ceci,un jour un autre orphelin grandira peut-être ici et aura à retourner chaque été ici dans un monde apprenant à détruire des villes entières en une nuit. Il a appris quelque chose sur la solidarité, au moins.

«Quand je quitterai Poudlard» déclare ensuite Tom dans le foyer Londubat, ses mains tremblant toujours- même s'ils sont assez polis pour l'ignorer.«Je veux être dans une position telle que je pourrai garantir qu'aucun enfant élevé par les moldus n'ait jamais à retourner dans un endroit comme celui-ci pendant l'été.

-Une ambition louable.» lui répondit sa condisciple et cousine par alliance ,scrutant Tom avec ce curieux et froid sentiment de Serpentard, jugeant à la fois son mérite et ses chances de succcès.

\- Je le jure .» fit Tom la voix si proche d'un sifflement que quelqu'un sans la bénédiction de Fourchelangue l'aurait confondu avec un vrai serpent.

Elle ne semble plus aussi dédaigneuse après ceci.

•

Avnt que Tom n'ait un mot pour ce qu'il était, avant qu'il ne sache qu'il y avait un autre monde un monde totalement différent, l'attendant, il savait que le seul moyen de faire quelque chose de lui-même était de chercher à apprendre autant qu'il pouvait. Il avait suffisamment d'obstacles devant lui - être sans-le-sou ,être orphelin,ne pas avoir de patron- un manque d'éducation l'enterrerait sûrement . Il avait appris à s'intéresser à la connaissance avec la même passion insatiable qu'il avait pour le pouvoir et la seule chose qui avait changé dans son nouveau/vieux/foyer monde était les routes qu'il pouvait prendre.

Tom n'est pas heureux en connaissant simplement _assez_. Il veut _tout_ connaître -comment créer des sorts,la meilleure façon de garder un endroit sans rendre évident le fait que quelqu'un veut le protéger ,est-ce-qu'il y'a une protection contre le sort de mort,pourquoi est-ce-qu'une baguette est essentielle,qu'est-ce-que les autres civilisations utilisent si ce n'est pas des baguettes pour concentrer leur magie,pourquoi une incantation marche avec un certain mouvement de poignet mais pas avec un autre?

Il lui semble que trop de personnes prennent la magie pour acquise- les sangs-purs parce qu'ils avaient été élevés de cette manière, les nés-moldus parce qu'ils sont tout bonnement choqués et ravis d'être magiques dans un premier temps- et ils oublient de demander _pourquoi_ un sort marche et croient simplement qu'il marchera. Ce n'est pas le plus important,sûrement.

« Tu aurais dû être un Serdaigle plaisante Lucretia Black alors qu'il lui explique où elle a faux avec ses tentatives pour un Confrigo étant donné qu'elle est distraite par les différences de ce sort avec l'Expulso parce qu'il crée une explosion en utilisant la chaleur en tant qu'opposée à la pression.

-Je suis parfaitement satisfait. rétorque Tom qui réalisa qu'il l'était vraiment. Sa définition devait être un peu différente de celle de Black ,apparamment ,puisqu'elle grimaça et claqua la langue à son adresse.

-Je ne voulais pas être un Serdaigle. explique-t-il avec brusquerie ,irrité - ah la loyauté de Poufsouffle aura enfin réussi à faire son chemin en lui-par sa présomption que tout le monde préférerait Serdaigle au détriment de Poufsouffle.

\- Donc tu as choisi _Poufsouffle_ ? demande-t-elle incrédule et Tom dont le tempérament demeurait aussi violent qu'il l'avait été à l'orphelinait, bien qu'il ait appris la patience, redresse sa tête comme un serpent.

-Oui. lui répond-il sentant sur lui l'attention des membres de sa propre maison provenant de toute la bibliothèque. Parce que Poufsouffle réussit les objectifs et est prête à travailler unie pour réussir les objectifs. Que faites-vous dans votre tour d'ivoire, vous les aigles?

Elle ouvre sa bouche pour répondre,semble finalement ressentir le lourd fardeau de l'attention des Poufsouffle, et la referme sans un mot . Il ne faut pas insulter la maison de Poufsouffle où ça peut être entendu par un des membres . Ensemble - et les élèves de Poufsouffle sont toujours ensemble -ils sont formidables.

-Peu importe,Tom lui dit-elle alors qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Je te considère comme un Serdaigle honoraire.

-Si tu veux.» répond platement Tom tout en balayant de la main son baiser d'au revoir sur sa joue.

•

Tom se fait remarquer. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Il aime apprendre sur ce qui le rend spécial et même s'il est attentif à ne jamais montrer jusqu'où exactement s'étend sa connaissance des endroits magiques que Poudlard n'a pas sur le curriculum- ces secrets qu'il accumule comme les orphelins et leurs rations sucrées- il ne soucie plus des bases.

Il est naturellement doué ,le complimente Slughorn ; Tom sourit poliment et ne s'embête pas à faire de fausses déclaration de modestie . Il n'a pas besoin de savoir s'il est Sang-Pur ou non pour savoir qu'il a de la magie dans son sang,ses os,pourquoi devrait-il alors nier son propre talent ?

Il fixe Slughorn intensément,déterminé à découvrir tous les mécanismes intérieurs de son réseau Serpentard. Tom ne pourrait jamais être satisfait en étant un faiseur de rois mais le Club de Slug a ses mérites.

«Tu aurais dû être un Serpentard » se lamente Avery à une réunion le fixant avec ce regard que Tom méprise et désire ardemment dans des mesures égales - cette faim d'être simplement proche de Tom parce que Tom brille et que chaque personne se trouvant près de lui peut avoir sa part de son éclat.

«Serpentard t'aurait fait connaître le véritable succés.

Tom le regarde et sourit. Avery tressaille.

\- Ce sera un "véritable succés" comme tu le dis. Et pense simplement au fait que ce sera encore plus grand pour un ex-Poufsouffle» dit le Fourchelangue de sa voix traînante.

Avery opine de la tête ,croyant ferment que Tom voulait dire qu'il se battait contre sa Répartition pour accomplir ce qu'il désire alors que Tom voulait dire que Poufsouffle l'aidera à accomplir ses désirs d'une manière que Serpentard ne pourrait pas. Tom se demande comment un membre d'un maison qui s'enorgueillit de sa ruse peut être aussi facilement dupé.

Tom a fait ses recherches. Les trois postes les plus puissants de la Grande-Bretagne magique auxquels un sorcier peut prétendre sont : _Sorcier-chef du Magenmagot_ , _Directeur de Poudlard,Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers_.

 _Ministre de la Magie_ sonne très bien mais il s'agit plus d'un poste nominatif,élu par le Magenmagot ,incapable de légiférer sur quoique ce soit sans son approbation. Cependant en ayant du charisme ,la mentalité pour et les réseaux d'information ,il est possible de compenser le pouvoir pratique dont la position manque. Il aura à considérer cela plus tard.

Il laisse Slughorn le traîner et l'exhiber comme un précieux animal de compagnie et pense que s'il ne tirera rien de cette expérience, au moins Slughorn aura appris à chercher des futurs prometteurs dans d'autres maisons que la sienne et à ignorer un manque de connexions si le talent est assez bon.

Slughorn pense que Tom ira loin. Tom, lui pense qu'il ira plus loin que tout ce que Slughorn peut même rêver.

•

Poufsouffle gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la première fois en dix-huit ans lors de la quatrième année de Tom.

Ils ne savent pas quoi faire de leur réussite, la voix enrouée de s'être eux-même acclamés au festin et maintenant se regardant simplement, stupéfaits et confus quant à quoi faire.

C'est terrible qu'ils soient autant habitués à la déception, pense Tom et il fait part de sa pensée calmement quand l'atmosphère s'apaisa et devint introspective.

«Nous ne sommes pas des McMillan, regardant Tom avec toute la férocité entêtée de leur mascotte,ses pensées composées de Toujours eux et jamais nous de leur apprendre et

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.répondit Tom placidement et il regarde intentionnellement le d'autres maisons haussant les épaules à l'annonce de la victoire de Poufsouffel ,la considerent comme un coup de bol extraordinaire, un heureux hasard.

-Nous ne sommes pas des perdants.répète McMillan, les poings serrés .

-Donc nous avons besoin de le prouver n'est-ce-pas ? fit Tom sachant bien que chacun de ses condisciples jaunes et noirs étaient en train de le regarder.-Et ceci est un des moyens par lesquels les autres maisons nous jugent.

-Ça ne signifie pas grand'chose dit Prewett jetant des coups d'oeils à la Coupe. Ça n'a pas autant d'importance qu'ils le pensent.

\- Bien sûr concède Tom. Mais c'est précisément le coeur du problème. Les autres maisons pensent que cette coupe vaut quelque chose,voient que nous nous en fichons nous jugent avec leurs propres critères et en concluent que cela veut dire que nous n'avions pas d'esprit d'entreprise ,pas de désir de réussir.»

Ils regardent Tom, regardent la Coupe. Il peut sentir à quel point sa déclaration brusque leur est restée en travers de la gorge. Tom doute qu'il ne leur soit jamais arrivé de vouloir la Coupe avant, pense qu'ils préfèrent plutôt savoir que tous leurs étudiants feront des sorciers et des sorcières crédibles plutôt que de s'inquiéter quant à l'obtention de points pour être sûr que les professeurs connaissent leur valeur.

«Ce dont Poufsouffle a besoin c'est du respect.» dit doucement Tom

•

Plus le pouvoir déjà immense de Tom grandit - plus il s'autorise à se détacher de la foule et prendre le contrôle, plus sa maison et les autres le regardent pour des réponses- plus Dumbledore lui prête attention.

C'est dommage car dans l'enceinte de Poudlard Dumbledore est puissant ,peut s'opposer à Tom quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait presque endormi sa vigilance au point d'oublier la leçon que Dumbledore lui avait enseignée le jour où il lui avait donné Poudlard - _C'est comme ça parce que_ _je l'ai dit et si vous ne suivez pas._..

Cela l'irrite, ce rappel inutile. Tom n'a plus onze ans, ne peut plus être effrayé en voyant ses rares possessions s'enflammer en un mot. Il est trop tard pour Dumbledore pour essayer et le contrôler de cette manière.

Le Pourfsouffle est brillant, charmant ,s'exprime bien et prend attention à ne jamais attiser les soupçons de Dumbledore de quelque manière que ce soit,bien que le professeur le surveille comme s'il était un Serpentard,quelque chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter et son pouvoir quelque chose à étouffer. Clairement trop de talent et il est possible d'oublier que cet étudiant est un Pourfsouffle et quels dégâts pourrait causer un Poufsouffle?

Tom voulait rester à Poudlard,il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi proche que possible de l'amour pour elle mais il n'y'a plus de chance pour cela-pas avv Dumbledore fronçant les sourcils à son approche se rappelant toutes les petites histoires de Mrs Cole-

Ça met Tom en colère, cette présomption de Dumbledore disant que les moldus doivent avoir la prépondérance quand il sait que Dumbledore tient les Moldus en aussi haute estime que Tom-il doit ou sinon il ne les appellerait pas Moldus ce mot méprisant, plein de pitié, qui signifie _impuissant, sous-homme, coquille vide sans_ magie. "Moldu" rappelle à Tom le mot"négro" le pouvoir absolu que quelqu'un peut avoir sur quelqu'un d'autre et comment ceci peut être exprimé nonchalamment en un seul mot.

Mrs Cole lui a raconté des histoires sur Tom - Tom le savait ,pouvait le voir dans sa tête avec ces soudaines et sinueuses pensées qui étaient hors de propos qui avaient un goût magique de pression que Tom reconnaissait- et Dumbledore la _croyait_ , ne s'embêtait même pas à considérer le côté de Tom, même si elle était sans magie et par conséquent une personne insignifiante aussi longtemps que les sorciers sont concernés.

Peu importait que Tom était le seul enfant magique de l'orphelinat et un puissant. Peu importait qu'il ait toujours été courant qu'il avait quelque chose dont eux manquaient- il était puissant, eux pas. Peu importait qu'il n'avait qu'un seule manière de se défendre, de se faire connaître,comprendre et laisser tranquille. Peu importait qu'ils étaient plusieurs pendant que Tom était seul et que la première chose qu'il avait demandé était si Dumbledore était de l'asile. Peu importait.

Tom a des gens de son côté maintenant -un quart de Poudlard prêt à suivre- et il a de la détermination, le désir de réussir, et la volonté de travailler dur pour rendre les coups. Aussi longtemps qu'il sait où il se dirige et préserve cette connaissance de Dumbledore aussi longtemps qu'il peut,il n'y a pas grand'chose que Dumbledore peut faire pour l'arrêter.

(Dans les profondeurs de Poudlard ,un Basilik sommeille. Tom peut penser à de meilleures choses à faire.)

Un jour ce sera Tom qui fera les règles que les autres auront à suivre.

•

Il fait son chemin à travers le Ministère, depuis un poste de Directeur de Département à un poste de Directeur de Département encore plus puissant.

(«Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait?

\- Tout ,je pense.»)

Il fait des recherches sur des magies qui étaient vieilles quand les Romains avaient brûlé les bosquets sacrés de baguettes.

(En Bretagne la magie a commencé dans les grottes et sous les étoiles, parmi les pierres levées et dans les cœurs des forêts. Les rois s'inclinaient devant les mots des magiciens. Les magiciens ne jouaient pas des tours pour les rois.)

Il fait passer des lois pour donner aux enfants nés-Moldus les mêmes chances et droits que les sangs-purs.

(Il parlera souvent aux puissantes familles de sangs-purs assez disposées pour concéder qu'un né-moldu talentueux est parfois un bon investissement. Il parlera plus aux familles de sang-purs aussi puissantes mais d'un genre différent et ensuite il parlera d'éliminer graduellement les choses qui leur rendent les nés-moldus si déplaisants-il parlera d'imposer des leçons de traditions et de culure sorcière, d'avoir des enfants nés-moldus élevés par des familles sang-pures - si ces enfants sont sérieuspent désavantagés ou mis en danger par leurs conditions de vie parmi les moldus. Mais,expliquera-t-il cela veut dire que les moldus doivnt avoir des opportunités après Poudlard ou sinon ils retouneront dans le monde moldu et sept ans d'éducation (ainsi que beaucoup de Gallions) seront perdus.

Soutenez la proposition de loi pour les nés-moldus,dira-t-il et ensuite faites pression pour une plus grande protection des tradutions sorcières ou encore faites-en une condition de votre soutien. Le ministère est avide d'être vu comme juste et impartial. Laissez-le le prouver.)

Il crée des sorts.

(Pour la bataille ; norrois. Sang et foudre, honneur et passion. Les runes d'Odin attentivement recopiées.

Pour les sorts puissants: araméen -riche, passionné, plein de modulation. De _abhadda_ _kedabra_ à _avada kedavra_. De dire à une maladie _Disparais à ce mot_ à dire à une vie J _e détruis quand que je parle_ et le faire entendre.

Pour les sorts normaux: latin- froid, formel et distant, les idées plutôt que les émotions, les intentions s'imposant sur le sens propre.

Pour les sorts basés sur l'émotion: Anglo-saxon-déterminé, direct, vulgaire et abrupt.

Pour le plaisir de créer: français - délicatesse, subtilité et précision. Cette exactitude est ce qui lui plaît le plus- c'est la raison pour laquelle il y'a un proverbe-'that feeling you could only say in French'(2))

Il crée des rites.

(Chair, sang, os. Coeur, esprit, âme. Trois composants essentiels. Amour,haine,famille. Trois forces puissantes. Ça lui rappelle les contes de fées moldus, remplis de vieille magie conventionnelle que même les non-magiciens pouvaient reconnaitre. C'est de là oú ses meilleures idées prenaient racine et grandissaient.)

Il est au coeur du Département des Mystères.

(Il a un nom différent,ici, un visage caché et une incantation en encre noire enroulée autour de son poignet qui ne peut pas être vue quand il part. Il y'avait pu y'avoir une prophétie avec son nom dessus dans la Salle des Prophéties mais quelque chose lui est arrivé une nuit.)

Il enseigne à Poudlard.

( Il pourrait être le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, passionné par sa matière et empli du désir d'aider les autres à voir les beautés et merveilles cachées dans l'ombre et la lumière et comment elles se complètent l'une et l'autre. Il pourrait être le professeur de Potions et réussir ainsi en travaillant dans tous les domaines de travail potentiels réussir à soigner avec des Informulés. Il pourrait être le professeur de Métamorphoses et remarquer de cette façon douce sensible qu'il avait quand quelqu'un demandait _pourquoi_ ? au lieu de _comment?_ qu'il était plutôt étrange qu'un Registre d'Animagus relève du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie et demander tout fort pourquoi il en était ainsi et être ainsi pris dans un debat sur les lois qui régissent l'usage de la magie. Il pourrait être le professeur de Runes Anciennes et enseigner le respect du grand pouvoir et le désir de le comprendre avant de l'utiliser. Il pourrait être le professeur d'Astronomie, celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et même celui de Divination. Il y'a toujours un moyen pour que ces choses marchent)

Il écoute les chuchotements dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

(Barjow&Burkes est un endroit _fascinant_ rempli de rares, dangereux, merveilleux artefacts de magie et les choses que vous pouvez apprendre sur chaque type de client juste en restant silencieux et effacé sont vraiment... intéressantes.)

Il tisse une toile invisible de pouvoir qui traverse de long en large la Grande-Bretagne magique contenant des individus et des organisations avec des capacités uniques- et chaque fil est contrôlé par lui.

(Cette pensée arrive :pourquoi s'arrêter à la Grande-Bretagne magique?)

•

Les Poufsouffles ne seront plus jamais considérés de la même manière.

•

(1) Marley est un personnage ,un fantôme rendant visite au personnage principal du conte plus précisément ,provenant de _A Christmas Carol_ ,écrit par Charles Dickens.

(2) "Cette sensation qu'on ne peut nommer qu'en français." (Réfère au déjà-vu)

•

Je traduirai les reviews en anglais pour l'auteur original donc ne vous en privez pas!


End file.
